As the consumer electronics migrates from analog to digital technologies and from narrowband to broadband networks, the value of the business models that incorporate software and services is growing relative to the value of business models based on hardware alone. This shift towards services has already taken place in the computer world; it is now emerging in the TV world with development of technologies that enable digital TV.
There are various ways to deliver video content to viewers, depending on the consumer hardware interface (personal computer or TV set) and the type of access network. Thus, video content may be delivered today using data broadcasting (for example via satellite or UHF/VHF wireless), two-way broadband networks (e.g. Via DSL lines), and two-way proprietary broadband networks (digital cable networks). Viewers can also obtain video content via physical media such as videocassettes and DVDs.
Revenue from video delivery services and pricing of services is also collected in a number of ways. ‘Free-to-air’ broadcast RF signals are paid for by advertisers. Satellite and cable-based broadcast service providers charge a subscription and often ‘bundle’ a number of TV channels together. The consumer can opt for one or more such ‘bundles’; choosing more channels is more expensive. ‘Pay-per-view’ pricing allows customers to selectively view premium content (movies, special sports events, etc.) for which viewing/descrambling is only enabled for a fee. Finally, ‘video-on-demand’ allows selected content to be delivered to viewers when they want it this may be priced as a monthly subscription or as a price per item. Although the latter is the more common delivery mode for video-on-demand today, this invention relates primarily to the delivery of content in a subscription model.
Three principal modes of content delivery exist: broadcast, multicast, and unicast. In the broadcast delivery mode, the content is sent to all viewers on the network and is often used in conjunction with some form of ‘conditional access’ at the customer end, which prevents them from accessing content they have not paid for, even if it has been physically received. In the multicast delivery mode, the content is sent to a set of viewers at the same time; for example is sent to all viewers who have requested a particular channel. In the unicast delivery mode, the content is sent to a particular viewer and is most often associated with ‘video on demand’ which enables a viewer to access any piece of content from a server, at any time.
Unicast delivery along with physical media distribution (videocassettes, DVDs), offer the viewer a high degree of control; the viewer can pause, rewind, or fast-forward the content. Over networks which are not capable of supporting unicast traffic, the convenience of this mode is simulated with ‘Near Video-on-Demand’ delivery mode, in which particularly desirable content (like recent movies) is presented on multiple channels with sequential start times, so that the viewer can choose the most convenient time from multiple start times.
One of the perceived virtues of television is that one does not have to engage proactively in choosing the content to be watched; you just turn the TV set on, and start surfing through the channels. However, this perception is slowly changing. At the subscriber site, the TV screen evolved from being only an entertainment screen to an interactive terminal through a programmable user-interface, commonly an infrared remote control, although infrequently a keyboard is also available.
To increase viewer's flexibility in choosing a specific content at a time if his/her liking, the modern set-top boxes are increasingly incorporating memory or hard disk storage that allows content to be recorded at one time and viewed at another time. The content information can be time-shifted, time-warped (for example to fast-forward through advertisements), and edited through recording equipment such as personal video recording (PVR) systems with built-in decoders. The recording of content information has also become user-programmable through on-screen electronic program guides; the viewer either enters a date, time and channel of the program desired to be recorded, or enters an identification code of the desired program. This features and the availability of a large local storage now allows broadcast networks to have some of the control advantages (pause, rewind, fast-forward) of unicast networks, with the notable precondition that the PVR must have first been programmed to save that content item in advance.
In most areas with cable or satellite TV, surfing for content has become increasingly unrewarding, since it has became increasingly difficult to decide which programs to watch and when. There are so many cable and satellite channels to surf through that it often takes too long for some viewers to find any content of interest; most viewers may not have the time to choose which programs they may or may not like, and to program a recording device which can record the programs that cannot be viewed at the time of broadcasting. The content search and programming tasks can take a considerable amount of time and are likely to cause many desirable programs to be overlooked. Even the electronic program guide has not substantially reduced the burden of this ‘content search’ task, since the viewer could be some time past the beginning of a selected program by the time he/she finds it among the hundreds of channels presented on the slowly scrolling program guide. So great is the quantity of information associated with displaying those hundreds of channels across multiple future time periods that the program guides are now compressed down to describing a content item in as little as 25 alphanumeric characters. This may not provide enough information for a viewer to decide if the content is interesting or not.
The cost (in time) to the viewer of searching for desirable content also exists in current ‘video on demand’ networks, where thousands of content items may exist on a server. Current trends are to an ever increasing number of broadcast channels and stored content items, making better means for finding desirable content ever more useful to customers.
Another disadvantage of the current status quo in the video entertainment field is that, if a viewer is not interested in a program that is currently playing on a broadcast channel, or is forced through a bundle to subscribe to a channel they are never interested in, then this creates a perception among customers that they are being forced to pay to receive content that they don't want.
With a mechanism to automatically determine accurately personal preferences of a viewer, a very personal TV viewing environment can be presented to the viewer. In case of households with multiple members, by correctly identifying individual members and their preferences, an apparatus can provide an entertainment experience which is most pleasurable to the individual viewer.
U.S. Patent Application 20030172378: “Method and apparatus for creating a personal commercials channel” describes a method and apparatus for providing a selected commercial to display on a video terminal. The method includes defining a viewer reference profile with respect to at least one descriptive attribute of a commercial. The viewer profile is then used to automatically select a ‘personalized’ commercial from a plurality of commercials stored in a database. A virtual channel is allocated from available channels in a channel list and the selected commercial is then associated with the virtual channel. The selected commercial is displayed when the virtual channel is accessed by the viewer.
However, this patent application does not disclose or suggest creating a sequence of program content for allowing the viewer to select the current program being displayed from that sequence.
U.S. Patent Application 20030067554 entitled “System and method for personalized TV” describes a personal TV system whereby a viewer receives a plurality of video segments constituting a TV program, information describing each segment, and controls with the description of each segment. Segments may be omitted or replaced with substitute segments. The viewer may review his preferences and edit or replace them. In a multi-viewer household, the system may prompt a viewer to confirm her/his preferences. When the viewer chooses to interact with a particular segment, the system automatically stores all subsequently received segments for later viewing while the viewer interacts with the selected segment. The system may also present TV program choices to the viewer selected and arranged in accordance with her/his preferences.
However, this Patent Application 20030067554 does not address the aspect of selecting video content from a database of stored video content, it rather addresses storing content selected according to viewer preferences for later viewing.
The ability to make video content personalized and convenient for viewers provides value to end customers, and differentiates unicast capable networks such as DSL relative to broadcast oriented networks like satellite.